


A Very Hot Sauna

by Axelex12



Series: Robb X Ashara [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bikinis, Developing Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hopeful Ending, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: He had no idea how fun sharing a sauna could be.Robb Stark × Ashara Dayne Modern AU
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark
Series: Robb X Ashara [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Very Hot Sauna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



"Oh Robb, I didn't know you were home!" Ashara had just stepped into her cedar-lined sauna surprising her son's eighteen-year-old friend who had been lying quietly on one of the benches.

He sprang upright on the bench. "I'm sorry Mrs. Dayne, I guess I should have asked if I could use your sauna," he replied embarrassed.

Ashara waved her hand reassuringly. "Nonsense. I told you when you came out here that for the two weeks you're here with James and me, my house is your house. And that applies to the sauna as well." She started to reopen the door. "If you prefer, I'll come back when you're finished."

"Oh no Mrs. Dayne, don't let me put you out."

The older woman pulled away from the door. "Great, it's always nice to have someone to talk to while you're working up a good sweat. But some people prefer their privacy."

"Not me," he answered although his nervous nature betrayed his true feelings. He hadn't anticipated that James's mother would be joining him and all he was wearing was a pair of small gym shorts.

"Well good," Ashara laughed. "A nice looking boy like you doesn't have anything to hide." She winked knowingly at him.

Robb Stark cringed and felt a hot blush coming on. He struggled to regain his composure.

Ashara laid out a brightly colored bath towel on the bench next to Robb. She stepped to the center of the small room standing almost directly over the seated boy. She absent-mindedly untied the belt draped around her starch-white terry cloth robe. "Besides, I'm wearing fewer square inches of fabric than you are!" With that, she clasped the flaps of the robe. Looking the boy squarely in the eye and with a distinct flourish, she slowly drew her robe apart thus exposing her bikini-clad body.

Involuntarily, the boy's eyes widened as he gazed at his friend's mother. His mouth opened perceptibly. Ashara grinned at him pausing arrogantly for several seconds. She then pulled the garment over her shoulders and off her body letting it fall flatly to the floor.

Robb Stark gazed at her incredible body clad in the skimpiest bright yellow string bikini imaginable. Its light color complemented her flawless deep, olive skin. And did she ever look good in it!

Although she was forty-one years old, she could certainly pass for much younger. The fine features of her face were soft and warm with sparkling amethyst eyes, an almost childlike rounded nose and full, sensuous lips. Her hair was as black as an asian woman's yet was unsullied with artificial color. It was short but expertly cropped, a fact that trimmed additional years from her apparent age.

At five-foot-six inches, she was about average height. However, there was in fact little about her that was average. She weighed a beautifully proportioned one-hundred-and-twenty-four pounds. Ashara Dayne was shaped like a woman, with a slim waist and enough curves to garner a second look from any man.

"Gee Robb, you've gotten pretty quiet all of a sudden! Like the bikini? You don't think it's too small?" She grinned at him, running her fingers through her coiffed hair. Ashara stood resolutely before him waiting for an answer.

He looked up uncomfortably into her beautiful eyes. "Well it is pretty small Mrs. Dayne," he managed to choke out. "But it looks great on you."

"I'm glad you like it," she responded while sitting down. "My husband loves this suit, and for two hundred bucks, he better!" She eyed Robb closely. "But then, he loves anything that shows off my tits," she tugged suggestively at the top's spaghetti straps.

The boy choked incredulously. He could not believe that she had said that.

"Well it's true," she continued imperiously. "He's the quintessential boob man." She paused. "And judging by the way your eyes are wondering, I suspect you are as well!"

"Mrs. Dayne!"

She started giggling, picking up her towel and dabbing at the sweat starting to build on her face. She again laid the towel down next to the boy and sat upon it leaning towards him. She crossed her powerful, sculpted legs seductively. She gently patted his knee. "It's okay Robb. Most guys like women with large breasts. My son does. He's even told me so." She leaned closer almost whispering into his ear: "but your secret's safe with me."

And it was true. He had been glancing furtively at her chest, but what male would have been able to help himself? Ashara was incredibly well endowed. But it was much more than mere size. Since adolescence, she had the most flawlessly shaped breasts conceivable. They had been capturing the imaginations of men for two-and-a-half decades. Owing to the minuscule size of her bikini top, they had certainly captured Robb's. Not that the rest of her body was less than exquisite: her slim waist, gently flaring hips and strong though wonderfully feminine arms and legs were a tribute to her God-given charms and to the rigorous exercise program she'd embarked upon many years ago.

She clasped the strings of her brassiere uncomfortably and tugged gently at the garment. "I'm generally quite happy with my shape, but sometimes these big guys are a royal pain. My bras are invariably too small, especially this one. I think I look good in it but sometimes it's painful to wear." Again she tugged at the straps, grimacing as she did so. She looked directly at him making full eye contact. "It's really bothering me now for some reason. Would it offend you if I just removed it?"

Robb registered shock in his eyes. "You couldn't do that Mrs. Dayne!" he stammered uncontrollably."

"Oh but I could," she replied somewhat belittlingly. " ... with your permission," she teased. "This thing really is uncomfortable."

"Well," he said tentatively.

"Okay then!" she responded, taking the choice away from him. Slowly, deliberately, while continuing eye contact, she reached both hands behind her back and deftly unclasped her brassiere. Her enormous breasts sprang almost savagely forward. "Ah! Now that's better," she uttered with a sense of relief. She then matter-of-factly drew the bikini top off of her chest and over her arms. Smiling, with one hand, she held it out to him and dropped it, letting it fall to his lap. "Now go ahead and look, but I don't want you scorching your eyes."

Robb's eyes darted unerringly to the stunning charms so shamelessly exposed before him. "My God!" he murmured involuntarily. Her massive globes jutted proudly forth like two wondrously firm, alabaster torpedoes. They were capped beautifully with her brown, fully erect nipples surrounded by their equally brown silver-dollar-size aureole. His eyes remained fixed on those hard, beckoning nipples.

Noting the almost hypnotized focus of his gaze, she accommodated him by pulling her strong shoulders back and boldly pushing her chest forward. She rested her hands gently upon her hips. "I take it you approve." she said softly.

The boy said nothing but looked up mortified with embarrassment. She laughed patronizingly. Then, she leaned ever so slightly towards him. Her face suddenly grew serious. She looked down at her oversized attributes. A film of perspiration had formed over them. She stroked them ever so lightly with her fingertips. "You've got good taste, they're all natural."

She looked up at him and rose to her feet. She took a single step backwards. "Nudity is nothing to be ashamed of Robb. It's a very natural thing." With that, she looped her fingers through both sides of her bikini bottoms and jerked them down her legs thus revealing the lush, pitch-black triangle between her sensual thighs. She stepped daintily out of them. "As you can see, I'm not all that shy!" She spun around one-hundred-and-eighty degrees and held her position allowing the startled boy to peruse her remarkably tight, well-formed derriere. She completed her pirouette and stood facing him again.

"I may be an older woman, but I work out every day and I'm proud of my body." She ran her fingers through her hair. "It's quite beautiful; don't you think?" she commented slyly.

Robb fidgeted uneasily. A more rhetorical question was never uttered. The boy was beside himself with anxiety. He felt her to be absolutely gorgeous as she posed unabashedly before him. He couldn't believe she was stark naked and was only several feet from him. Mortified, he could feel himself getting the beginnings of a powerful erection within his shorts. He prayed that she wouldn't be able to detect it. "Mrs. Dayne, You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She beamed happily. "I'm glad you think so." She winked at him slyly. "I need to hear that every once in a while." She stretched her arms languidly up over her head. "I like being nude. It makes me feel so free and alive. You know, Robb, I feel extremely comfortable being nude in front of you. You can feel free to look at me. Don't be embarrassed. I'm not."

"Well you have to admit it takes some getting used to."

Ashara smiled. "I guess I can understand that. You're a young man and I'll bet you're just coursing with testosterone." She knelt down in front of him placing her palms lightly on each of his thighs. She stroked them with the lightest of touches. "I'll bet seeing my naked body has got you really revved up right now!" She continued stroking the seated boy's thighs, her hands drifting imperceptibly closer to his loins. She looked down at the impressive bulge evident beneath his shorts. Her eyes widened and she quietly sighed. "Really revved up. Robb, I'm giving you a hard-on!" She brought her fingertips up to the hem of his shorts and gripped it firmly. "I showed you mine, now you have to show me yours."

The boy was quite simply paralyzed. She had a strange power over him. Although he wanted desperately to pull away from her, all he could do was manage to turn his head thus averting her eyes. It was as though he was relinquishing responsibility for what she was about to do.

Slowly, Ashara began to draw his shorts downward. Suddenly, unable to control her curiosity, she jerked them down to his knees. His throbbing organ sprang gloriously upwards, pointing to the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she gazed down upon it. She smiled and looked up at him. "Now that's a cock!" she said almost reverently.

"Robb," she whispered again looking down upon it. "The ladies are going to have to be careful with that thing." She slid his shorts down his thighs and freed them from his ankles. She stroked both of his thighs ever so lightly with her fingertips.

Still kneeling before him, she gazed down at the astonishing specimen that virtually assaulted her senses. "This is unreal, she murmured almost reverently." She looked up into his eyes. She whispered admiringly, "I thought my husband had a big cock but he's just a child compared to you!"

Though thoroughly embarrassed, Robb had to evince a slight smile. Her clearly stated admiration for his endowment gratified him immensely. Judging by the furtive glances of other boys in the locker room, he'd been long aware that his anatomy was "special". This however, was the first time that this fact had been confirmed by a woman.

His turgid pulsating organ obviously captivated THIS woman. She again looked lovingly up into his eyes. Maintaining complete eye contact, she slowly lowered her face. She brought her lips to the very tip of his manhood and ever so lightly, she kissed it.

Ashara pulled back and looked down at Robb's cock. She gazed at the tiny gleaming patch of her saliva that remained on the tip. For her, the touch of her lips to the boy was like a burst of electricity, a shock that pulsed through her hot, naked body. "Delicious," was all she murmured.

She slowly stood up before him placing her hands lightly on his strong shoulders gesturing silently for him to rise. This, the boy dutifully did. "Come," she commanded with a whisper. She opened the sauna door and taking his sweaty hand in hers, directed him to follow her. The self-assured, voluptuous, older woman led the shy, somewhat ungainly young boy with the raging erection along the upstairs hallway and into the spacious home's master bedroom. She guided him to the adjoining bathroom.

In so doing, they passed a large full-length art deco mirror. Ashara paused in front of the mirror and gestured to it. The boy looked at the reflection of the two of them. The copious sheen of sweat that covered their bodies gleamed in the full sunlight that swept in from the room's expansive bay windows. "We look beautiful together don't you think?" she said as she held his hand.

Robb was speechless and somewhat ashamed as he glanced at the reflection of his own throbbing and by now aching penis. It certainly revealed the intense depth of arousal he was now experiencing. "You've never had a woman have you Robb?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"You heard me," she chuckled. "You've never made love before, have you?"

Robb said nothing. There was nothing for him to say. To lie would be useless. "Uh ... no Mrs. Dayne." His voice trailed off.

She laughed as she maneuvered him into the bathroom and turned on the water of her massive, ornate, tiled shower. "Well ... don't worry Honey. My husband is three thousand miles away. What he doesn't know won't hurt you!"

The boy let out a nervous chuckle. Steam started emerging from the shower and Ashara turned down the heat. "After you my gifted young friend!" The boy stepped into the shower under the rushing stream of cleansing water followed eagerly by his benefactor. The two of them stood facing each other. They gazed into each other's eyes. Robb was about the same height as Ashara and they were eye-to-eye. He was a handsome boy: slender, clearly showing evidence of the muscular lines he would soon develop. His hair was auburn, his eyes gray. His skin was youthful and virtually free of blemishes. And clearly, the embarrassingly obvious penis that continued to throb as it thrust forward from his thighs needed no further development!

In truth, Robb ached for this magnificent woman. The fact that she was his best friend's mother and was married to boot meant nothing to him at this point. He suspected that he wanted her more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life. He looked up and down the length of her exquisite body. He thrilled at her enormous, proud breasts with their fully erect nipples, her almost exaggeratedly slim waist and her wide maternal hips. He was mesmerized as the water of the shower washed over her body and collected at the lush, thick triangle between her lovely, well-muscled thighs.

She looked back into his eyes and touched both of his elbows ever so gently. She leaned into him and gingerly kissed him on the lips. He responded warmly. He felt her hands moving up and down his arms. His lips were on fire as he felt her tongue slowly, inexorably penetrate his mouth. He felt her come closer to him and inevitably, her incredible melons brushed lightly against his bare chest. The overall sensation was electrifying. Ashara's arms then reached completely around him and suddenly, she jerked his entire body towards her.

Robb felt her pressed firmly against him. He felt his huge, throbbing penis slide between her thighs. It was embarrassing, but it felt wonderful! They kissed harder, more passionately. Ashara massaged the boy's tool between her thighs delighting in the ecstasy she sensed was building within him. She grabbed his hands and pressed them to her chest. "Squeeze them, Robb. Squeeze my tits," she cooed gently.

His hands worked the heavy mounds of flesh. He was stunned at how firm they were. Truly, he'd never touched a girl there in his life and the sensation of massaging this sensational, curvaceous and ever so mature woman was driving him wild. Her hard, pointed nipples came alive in his fingertips. He heard her moan, softly. She pulled her face away from his and brought her lips to his ear. "I've got to suck that huge cock of yours," she whispered. "I've got to taste that wonderful cock."

She pushed away from the boy and knelt before him, almost as though before an altar. She grabbed the massive phallus with both hands and with the refreshing water of the shower streaming over them both, she plunged it into her willing mouth. Ashara licked it and played with it. She kissed it and she even bit lightly into it. She kneaded the boy's smooth, hairless ass firmly with her hands pulling his pelvis towards her. She worshipped his cock like none other.

Eventually, she felt his thighs begin to wobble and quiver. A loud moan emanated involuntarily from the boy. "Mrs. Dayne! Oh, Mrs. Dayne ... I'm ... I'm..." His legs began to buckle. He held onto her strong shoulders for support. She wouldn't stop. She continued sucking and biting and licking his beautiful cock. And then ... he erupted into her mouth! Gobs of cum. Spurting over and over again. Ashara swallowed the copious river of semen hungrily. The young boy quaked in a paroxysm of the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced. Ashara pulled his cock out of her mouth and rubbed it gently with her hands. She massaged her cheek with the hot, still pulsating rod of pure, male flesh.

Robb was moaning breathlessly barely able to stand. Ashara rose and practically had to hold him up. She hugged him tightly and stepped away grinning. "Now that was a blowjob! Wouldn't you agree Honey?" Robb had to smile. The release of his orgasm had been shocking but now, he suddenly felt a sense of well being, of euphoria. It was as though having his penis sucked somehow indoctrinated him into manhood. He felt good.

"It was incredible Mrs Dayne. It felt so good!"

"Excellent. Now you have some work to do!" With that, she reached for a bar of soap and handed it to him. "I'm quite dirty Robb. I think you need to clean my body off." She smiled coyly, placed her hands behind her and thrust her shoulders back as though daring him to resist her demands.

Robb dutifully lathered his hands up with the soap. Then, with great alacrity he applied them to her luscious, steamy body. He ran his soaped-up palms over her shoulders, her arms, and her breasts. He rubbed her firm belly, and worked his way down to her firm, thighs and well-turned calves. The sensation was awe-inspiring. Never in his life had he imagined the opportunity to touch such a voluptuous, sensual being as she. He could sense her splendid flesh coming alive beneath his fingers. Within seconds, he could feel his penis becoming deliciously turgid once again, a fact certainly not lost on Ashara.

Eventually, Ashara herself took soap in hand and began to lather up her young lover. The two of them took great pleasure in massaging each other. They commenced to hug and kiss and fondle one another shamelessly. At last, Ashara turned off the water and led Robb out of the shower.

She gently toweled off the soaking boy and proceeded to dry off herself. She marveled approvingly at his again fully-erect cock. "It's time Robb," she murmured. "It's time you showed me what that incredible cock of yours can really do!" She skillfully maneuvered the pliable boy onto his back in the middle of her spacious bed, his huge phallus thrust obscenely towards the ceiling. The utterly nude woman climbed gracefully onto the bed and mounted her lover, straddling his legs with her own.

Robb looked up at this magnificent Dornish woman, her stunning boobs looming majestically overhead. Ashara took one in each hand and leaned forward burying his head in her cavernous cleavage. "Suck them Honey. Suck my big, juicy titties!" She pushed a nipple into his mouth and he suckled it hungrily. "Lick that nipple Baby! Show me what you can do!"

At last, she pulled back from her young, lusty lover and looked down at him. "Are you ready Baby? Are you ready to fill my hot pussy with that bad boy?"

All Robb could do was moan helplessly.

Ashara positioned her wet, incredibly turned on cunt over his rock-hard dick. She lowered her pelvis over the thick, manly organ. That first contact of his glans with her cunt was sheer heaven. Slowly, patiently and with great caution, she eased the throbbing, engorged organ into her pussy. She marveled at how huge he was and how tight the fit.

Eventually after what seemed an eternity, she was gradually able to accommodate his entire shaft. She began to grind her pelvis into him. She felt his cock thrust into her pussy like a weapon. She got wetter and wetter and was able to feel his cock stroking deeper and harder and faster. For Robb, the sensation was startling. He'd truly never known such passionate pleasure. Her cunt was wet and slippery and tight. He was on that mystical boundary of great pain and awesome pleasure. His cock was like a heavy piston in her cunt. Eventually he felt a wave of electricity emanating from his loins and spreading slowly throughout his body. He felt helplessly trapped between Ashara's strong legs and yet he felt intensely powerful and manly at the same time.

He looked up in amazement into Ashara's face. He was stunned as he watched her lose all semblance of control. Her face was covered with ecstasy ... building, growing, ready to explode.

And explode it did. While initially, her pelvic thrusts were models of control and moderation, now they had become wild and uncontrollable. Her face was contorted in pleasure and agony. Her massive, heavy breasts bounced wildly, almost menacingly.

At last, both of their bodies began to quake and shudder. Ashara began to moan louder and louder. She felt his penis pumping huge quantities of cum into her pussy over and over again. Finally she began screaming with utter abandon at the pleasure this young boy was giving her. They came simultaneously, moaning, clawing at each other, and groping each other's bodies shamelessly. At last, she collapsed helplessly on him and they fell romantically and blissfully into each other's arms.

And thus began the beginning of a long and fruitful affair that marked a new episode in the dramatic sexual life of a lusty, awesome woman and the very start of a sensual odyssey of discovery for an equally lusty young man who could only aspire to keep up with and satisfy his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
